


Choice Words

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words have always been a weapon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice Words

**Author's Note:**

> Consider it an Isis for an Isis. written for [](http://illmantrim.livejournal.com/profile)[**illmantrim**](http://illmantrim.livejournal.com/) for the [ Stargate Alternate Reality Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/community/ficathon_dealer/714.html)

Words are humanity's most deadliest of weapons. One sentence can shatter man's life as efficiently as a bullet. All it takes is the right words. Words had always been Daniel Jackson's favorite weapon of choice. He'd very quickly learned to master them in as many languages as possible and to use them to gain his goals. It worked quite well, sometimes too well. It was a skill, a talent, he valued immensely.

It was his talent for using words, not his doctorates, which had gotten him the job heading a research division for the Phoenix Foundation. Words, not charm, which convinced a shy scientist named Melissa to have dinner with him. Words which got him a second date, and a third and so on and so forth...

Words came to his aid again when Melissa finally revealed her dual nature. Words which helped him understand the concept of the symbiote inhabiting her body, sharing her feelings for him. Loving him as much as Melissa herself did. Words helped him grow to realize he loved not one, but both. In time, his skill with words had been instrumental in convincing Melissa to become his wife and making him consort to a goddess. His words had built his life but it was Isis' words which changed it forever. The day she'd talked into his office and revealed what an experimental satellite which Phoenix had launched into orbit was reporting back.

Two Goa'uld motherships headed toward Earth. The children she'd birthed so many millennia before were coming home and hammering in the point that the time Isis had so jealously guarded as she'd influenced and helped humanity grow had finally run out.

The Foundation's many contacts had netted them the location of the device Isis called a Stargate. Those contacts had also given them the names of the men they needed to see.

Now, deep within Cheyenne Mountain, standing in General West's office with Melissa at his side, Daniel squared his shoulders and summoned the words he'd rehearsed so carefully on the flight from Los Angeles. It was a simple statement, brief, but held the impact he needed, "My wife and I know about the Stargate. We also know about the ships headed this way. We can help you, General, more than you know."

"The help he refers to," Isis emerged as Melissa ceded control to her symbiote, "would come from me."

With the telltale change in her voice, the man who'd been quietly observing the meeting from the corner reacted. In one movement, he'd leapt forward and planted himself firmly between the civilians and the General. "Sir, call security, now."

"Colonel O'Neill, what in all hell do you think you're doing?" West thundered on his feet immediately, more shocked by his subordinate's behavior than the change in Melissa.

"Ra, Sir." O'Neill answered curtly. "His voice sounded like that."

Daniel shared an alarmed look with his wife. If possible, things were much worse than even they had thought. "You've seen Ra?" he asked cautiously, looking into the Colonel's stony face.

"Seen him, blown him to many millions of bits..." The Colonel shrugged. "Same thing."

"Ra is dead?" Isis whispered in shock. Clearly stunned by the news, she sank into a chair and looked up at Daniel in confusion. "I had thought he was the one sending the ships. Now..."

"Excuse me, madam," General West was beginning to look as unsettled as she. "Might I inquire as to just who you really are?"

She smiled faintly. "I, the symbiote within, am called Isis." Her eyes went to the Colonel. "Do you know whose ships approach? If it is not Ra then...who?"

"We've got a pretty good idea," he responded uncomfortably, after a nod of approval from his commanding officer, "Guy by the name of Apophis, we've had a few run ins with him.""Of course," Isis gave control back to Melissa who explained," Ra and Apophis were always rivals. With Ra dead, Apophis has probably assumed his place as the most dominant System Lord." She sighed, pushing a hand through her hair. "Have you made any contact with the Tok'ra yet?"

"The who?" The question came from General West, drawing their attention to him.

"The Tok'ra." Daniel repeated, his mind frantically trying to assemble all that he know of them. "When Earth rebelled and overthrew the Goa'uld, they had help from Isis, her daughter Egeria, and the symbiotes Egeria had given birth to. They called their movement Tok'ra. It literally means 'against Ra'. They tried to kill him and failed but, it didn't matter as the rebellion was already well underway and Ra eventually was forced to retreat from Earth. From what Isis has been able to piece together, Egeria was executed but those of her children still on Earth managed to escape through the Stargate. Isis herself was captured and extracted from her host. She spent several thousand years in a kind of stasis until an archaeologist found her in the '30s. She's been living quietly, in voluntary hosts, ever since."

"Meaning what..." The Colonel surveyed the couple suspiciously, trying to gauge their validity.

"Isis is on your side." Daniel summarized simply, "Like we said, we're here to help."

"Apophis doesn't know Isis survived." Melissa interjected. "He doesn't have any way of knowing that Isis has been freely and actively moving around on Earth. She's been preparing for this eventuality. When she found a new host and discovered how long she'd been imprisoned, she tried to find out how much Earth knew about the Goa'uld. When she realized they'd been forgotten, she realized she had an opportunity to help. She's been teaching us and showing us things for decades, Colonel, General...Apophis has no idea of this. He hasn't a clue what kind of resources we have at our disposal now. We can defend ourselves."

"And exactly how, Mrs. Jackson, do you propose we do that? To which resources do you refer?" General West sat down, impressed by the young couple Dr. Jackson was a man he knew much of. Catherine had tried years before to recruit the renowned archaeologist into the program but had failed. He hadn't been willing to leave the Phoenix Foundation whose financing had fueled his career. His wife was largely a non-entity, flying well below their radar and he suspected, now, that had been by design. Hosting one of those things had the potential to make her mighty interesting to some very unsavory folk. They'd called attention to themselves only when absolutely necessary. He had a feeling had the ships not been detected, he'd've lived out his life without ever knowing humanity had a goddess in their midst. That said something to him. Something he liked.

"When the others were driven off of Earth, they did not have time to take everything with them." It was Isis who answered his question, not Melissa who had apparently retreated again, "There is technology abandoned all around the world which we may employ." She smiled and looked to her husband, "As well..."

"Isis held a great deal of influence with her children." Daniel picked up here. "She was respected as much as feared by the other System Lords...If Apophis finds out she's still alive and has claimed this planet as her home, he may leave us alone based on that. He can't afford to harm Isis. The others would react."

"They'd be a little pissed he offed Mom huh?" Colonel O'Neill observed with a raised brow.

"Furious." Melissa agreed. "Many of the System Lords hated Ra but not Isis. She was respected by them for her knowledge, her skills, and her diplomacy."

"Which mythology has recorded," Daniel agreed. "Isis was viewed as a teacher more than anything. She has been depicted walking among the ancient Egyptians, teaching them skills they used to found their society. She was the one the System Lords went to when they needed a dispute solved. She was their negotiator."

"A regular Solomonina." The Colonel interjected dryly.

The sarcastic comment earned a cautious look from the other man but Daniel nodded nevertheless. "Exactly. We have no way of knowing how they view her now, of course, but going by what we know of then... They're not going to want to blow her away out of hand."

"There is the matter of the Tok'ra as well." Melissa said quietly. "If they carried on the mission Isis and Egeria instilled in them...They might be able to help. This is Isis' home too, Colonel. She has as much to lose as you do if we fail. Perhaps more." At the questioning look from the Colonel, she elaborated, "If we fail, Earth will lose its freedom, millions may lose their lives...you could be among them..."

"As horrible as all of that is," Daniel picked up when she fell silent, "Isis will see it as her fault. She'll have brought the monster into the world only to watch him destroy it." He met Colonel O'Neill's gaze steadily, "I don't care what I have to do, that isn't going to happen."

"No son," General West interjected in agreement. "It most certainly isn't. We welcome your assistance. All of you." He amended, being careful to refer to both host and symbiote in the case of the good doctor's wife. "Whatever help you can give...we'll gladly accept."

They nodded and shared a look, they'd won the opening battle but beyond them waited a war. A war that would take far more than words to win but one Daniel's words ensured they couldn't lose.


End file.
